The Chains That Bind Us
by Daznii
Summary: The Avatar and keyblade Master are brought together on a epic journey. Forgotten memories, time twisting,and a mysterious girl that is somehow connected to the two heroes. AvatarKingdomHearts crossover.
1. Prologue

1**Exclaimer: sadly I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Kingdom Hearts series.**

Prologue

_Thinking of you wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I step forward to realize this wish,_

_And who knows_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun,_

_There are many worlds_

_But they share the same sky-_

_one sky, one destiny._

A girl stood by the window overlooking the once magnificent gardenThe room she was in was small and all the walls were painted white. Towards the center of the room was a solitary table, also all white. At the table stood a short king with big round ears and a long mousy tail. He wore a long black cloak that covered his face, as did the girl. She was about fourteen.

The king looked up from the table for a moment, apparently he was working on something. Without looking at the girl he said, "Could you please stop reciting that stupid poem, so I can concentrate."

"Sorry if that stupid poem is the only thing that makes me feel better about our situation," she put great emphasis on the last word.

The King picked up a wrench and started working again. "If you don't let me concentrate, we will never get out of this situation!" he said irritably.

"How is that thing suppose to help us anyway?" the girl said finally turning away from the window. She spoke with great respect and dignity in her voice, but she also spoke with rebellion and sarcasm. "To get out of this mess we need to find Aang and Sora! And flying out of this world, won't help us do that!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She continued, "And flying out of this place is exactly what that thing will do!"

"We can't make contact with Sora, yet," he replied. "Just trust me on this one."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said dryly. She turned back to the window and leaned against the wall. She had been standing there for almost an hour, while the King fidgeted with his device, and she was getting bored. Her eyes drifted across the Postern, over the foggy gorge, and fixed onto the town, that was at that moment being rebuilt by the Restoration Comity. She watched the crane go up and down a number of times, before her eyes started to droop.

Just when she was about to close her eyes and drift off, two figures emerged from the path leading to the Restoration Site. Her eyes shot open. She stood up straight and lifted her head so she could see better.

The first figure was short, wore a strange blue hat with matching jacket, had flat feet, and waddled as he made his way across the Postern The one walking next to him was much taller. He had a green shirt and black vest, along with white gloves and long clown-like feet. The short one carried a staff and the tall one held a shield. They probably expected a group of Heartless to come out of nowhere and attack them.

She smiled quietly to herself, remembering.

Her face was filled with sorrow as a third person emerged from the Restoration Site. He was about her age. He wore big black shoes, black shorts, black gloves and a black shirt. He had spiky hair, and cheerful blue eyes. He walked casually over to the other two frantic lunatics. She watched them talk and argue for a few moments before they walked away toward the corridors.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she forced them back. She lowered her head, remembering what the King had told her.

'_You have to be strong,' _he had said. _'Not just for yourself, but for them, too.'_

She clenched her fist and bit her lip, but it was no use. Tears ran down her face.

It was quiet...

"It's okay," the King broke the silence. "I miss them, too."

She jerked her head up in surprise. '_What, does he have eyes on the back of his head or something,'_ she thought. She smiled faintly.

The king dropped his wrench and turned to the girl with a huge smile on his face. He held a small gummi block between his forefinger and thumb. "Done," he said simply.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and turned around. She was happy again. She snatched the gummi from the King. "This thing is suppose to help us?" she asked doubtfully, as she raised an eyebrow.

"It should," he shrugged, as he walked out the door.

"Should!" she laughed. "You spent an hour on something that _might _help us!" She followed the King out the door as he gave her a slight chuckle.

**Please R&R. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

1**Authors Note-READ! Uhhh... please.**

**This is my first fanfic so if I am doing anything wrong, or you have some pointers, pile them on! Also, there are tons of SPOILERS! And lastly, this fic takes place somewhere between The Desert and The Serpents Pass. Thanks for reading. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Kingdom Hearts series, or any related titles, characters, or blah blah blah...**

Chapter 1

"Give me the map, Sokka!" Katara demanded.

Sokka stared blankly at the map he held in his hands. "I'm perfectly capable of finding a way out of the desert...without your help," Sokka said as he glared at his sister.

It had been five days since Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Momo had left the desert rock and the Sandbenders. Katara thought it would be best not to travel with the Sandbenders, after what happened to Aang. So there they were walking in the desert. Sokka and Katara had been complaining every day about how to get out of the desert. Aang had barely said a word all week. He tried not to think about Appa, but it didn't work.

"Well," Toph said to Aang, ignoring Katara and Sokka's bickering. "At least it is easier to follow you guys now. I don't have to feel the vibrations. I just have to listen for the two babbling idiots." She said this in an attempt to cheer up Aang, but that didn't work either. He simply gave one small laugh, to acknowledge he heard what she said.

Aang walked on, thinking silently to himself, almost meditating. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He imagined himself walking through a small Fire Nation town, before the war. He saw his good friend Kuzon come around the corner of a house. Aang waved to him and Kuzon came running towards him. Just then Kuzon turned into Boomi, young Boomi, and Aang was in Omashu. Aang imagined the two of them going down the delivery shoots, and crashing into a cabbage merchant. As the dust cleared, he found himself in the Southern Air Temple. He smiled as he saw Gyatso walking towards him.

Aang knew he was just imagining all this, but he was happy. He was with old friends. He didn't want to open his eyes and return to reality...not yet...

He followed Gyatso to the place where he used to practice airbending. He saw all the other young monks playing and laughing. He wanted to join them...

Just then the children disappeared, along with Gyatso. Aang listened carefully, but he couldn't hear the laughter anymore. More importantly he couldn't hear Katara and Sokka anymore. He tried to open his eyes, but nothing happened. It wasn't a daydream anymore, he was really at the air temple. Suddenly a dark feeling feel over Aang. The temple wasn't bright and cheery, it had turned dark and ominous.

'_Something is definitely wrong...'_

"Katara! Sokka! Toph!" his words echoed through the empty corridors. He stepped lightly, but it seemed as if his footsteps could be heard throughout the temple. "Katara! Sokka!" he called out hopelessly. He walked around aimlessly, trying to find someone.

Goose bumps ran up his arms as a voice rang through the temple, "Aang..." He almost jumped out of his shoes when the voice called his name again.

When it called him the third time, he calmed down. He realized the voice calling him wasn't scary, creepy, or mean. It was nice. It almost seemed concerned, like whoever it was was worried about Aang. Looking for him.

"Hello?" Aang called back nervously. No one answered. "Hello?"

He walked in the direction he thought he had heard the voice. He searched in every room and every hall he passed. Finally he came across his old room. He went to his bed and laid down. He folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

'_Who was that?' _he thought to himself. _'It sounded so...familiar...'_

He closed his eyes. _'Think desert,' _he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the strange feeling that he was being watched. Ignoring his better judgement, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to the side. By the door, stood a girl, maybe a few years older than him. She wasn't facing him but looking out the door. Out of pure instinct he jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't know what her intentions were.

"Who are you?" he asked.

There was a long pause. "You mean you don't remember?" she said half sarcastically, half sadly.

'_So familiar...' _he trailed off.

He lowered his staff and got out of his fighting stance. Something inside him, that same something that somehow knew this girl, told him he really didn't want to fight her. Somehow he knew she was a friend.

"Do I...know you?"

She turned around, but Aang couldn't see her face. She was wearing a long, black cloak that covered it.

"Sorta," she said. She saw the confused look on his face and added, "It's complicated."

"Why did you bring me here?" Aang asked. He was_ really_ confused.

"I didn't," she said simply.

"Well who did? And how? And who are you!" Aang blurted out. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

She took a deep breath and her eyes drifted to the ground. "Time has been twisted, and friends have been erased from memories," she said. Aang watched her carefully. "There are only two of us that remember, and we were the ones that were erased."

For a moment, Aang could fell her pain. She was forgotten...by her friends...

Just then Aang was struck by guilt...

He was one of her friends that had forgotten...

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

Her head shot up, "It's not your fault! But it could become your problem."

"What!" Aang exclaimed.

She stepped closer but Aang still couldn't see her face, "You have to fix this Aang." He seemed surprised that she knew his name. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Aang said. He was about to say something but the girl interrupted him.

"Do you want to remember me?"

He said it instantly, "Yes."

"Then come find me," just as she said this she disappeared.

Aang stepped back. At that moment the whole temple was vanishing before his eyes. He tried to airbend but nothing happened. He felt dizzy and fell to his knees. He whited out.

_You have to fix this._

_Come find me._

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. The next chapter should come up...eventually. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, so sorry it took me forever to post this chapter. But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Avatar…Squaresoft, Disney, Square Enix, and bvg own Kingdom Hearts…I own nothing.**

Aang's head was throbbing and the rest of him ached. He tried to pry his eyes open but all he could see was blurs. He slowly lifted his arms, which was very hard to do, and rubbed his eyes. It seemed to help, because when he opened his eyes again he was staring into a brightly lit night sky. He dreaded having to move, but he sat up anyway. He put his elbow to his knee and rested his head on his hand.

After a few minutes of sitting there the dizziness went away. Aang saw his staff to his right and picked it up. He got to his knees, then stood up. He found himself facing a huge bell hanging from inside a clock tower. The bell was a brilliant gold and the stained glass windows of the clock tower were different shades of blue. He turned and was facing three tall pillars. He looked up and saw that they weren't holding anything, but just there for decoration.

As he walked over to the pillars and the side of the roof he was on, he was struck by awe.

Below him on the city streets, tons of people hurried around in every which way. The people were all different shapes and sizes, Aang didn't even know if half of them were human. The city streets were brightly lit by stores and street lamps. But the thing that caught Aang's eye was the fountain, situated on the far side of the square.

The fountain had a beautiful mosaic that featured flowers of all colors. Water shot up in three spouts around the mosaic. Designs were carved into the stone.

Aang knew there was something special about the fountain, but he didn't know why.

He wanted to get a closer look. He jumped off the roof and slowly fell to the streets. Only a few people paid attention to his airbending, but soon resumed to whatever they were doing. When he started walking through the busy streets, he realized something was very wrong.

'This place is so big and solid,' he thought as he looked around at all the tall buildings and concrete streets. 'I wonder if this is what Ba Sing Se is like.'

Aang went over to a tall man sitting on a bench. "Umm…Excuse me," Aang said. The man looked up at him, and Aang continued, "Where are we?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "We're in the second district."

"Right," Aang said. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He thought it would be rude to ask the man again, so he went over to an elderly woman instead. He decided to reword his question. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm lost. Could you tell me where I am?"

The woman gave a bitter laugh. "Of course you're lost," she spat. "This is Traverse Town, everyone is lost!" She hobbled away.

"Traverse Town," Aang repeated. He started walking towards the fountain again. When he got there he kneeled down. He ran his hand over the bells carved into the stone. Stray water droplets from the spouts drizzled all over him. He stood, and listened to the calm flow of water.

Suddenly, a very frightened young boy tore through the crowd. "They are coming! They are coming!" he yelled over and over. Just as Aang spotted the boy, panic broke out through the streets. People ran to their houses and shops, closed the windows and locked the doors, and never turned back.

Soon, Aang was the only one left on the streets. All the lights turned off; even the moon seemed to darken. The spouts on the fountain disappeared into the murky water. An eerie chill ran up Aang's spine, as the lonely darkness overtook him. He completely froze, couldn't move. He could barely breath.

Something was coming. Something bad…

A sharp pain reached his back, as he felt something cut into him. He was thrown forward, toward the clock tower. He hit the ground hard, the air knocked out of him. His arms shook violently as he propped himself up. His breaths were shallow.

Before he could even stand up, something rammed into his stomach. He went flying into the wall, and collapsed onto the ground.

He knew he had to stand up. He took the biggest breath he could take, and with it blew hard against the ground. The pushed him into a standing position. His legs were numb, he didn't know if he could walk. He leaned heavily against the wall.

Aang's eyes darted back and forth. There was no one there. But then Aang spotted six little yellow lights on the ground, about twenty feet away from him. He gasped when the lights came right towards him. When the lights were only about five feet away, they stopped dead.

Aang was literally trying to sink into the wall by now. He was so afraid, that his whole body was up against the wall, trying to get as far away from the lights as possible. He was shaking so hard that you could hear the faint 'tap tap' of his staff against the wall.

Just then, three dark shadows formed around the lights. The shadows seemed to bubble up from the ground and become solid. The lights were eyes. The creatures danced around and moved in the strangest way.

Then one spotted Aang.

He had to run. He gathered strength he didn't know he had, and took a giant leap over the creatures. He ran down the second street to his left, and the creatures followed. When he arrived at a huge door he pushed it open, ran in, and closed it.

Aang took a sign of relief. But that relief didn't last long as more creatures popped out of the ground. There must have been at least a dozen now, and more coming.

Aang closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. _Clash! _Aang's eyes shot open. He had heard a sound, kind of like two swords colliding. In front of him, he saw one of the creatures disappear into a puff of smoke. And the one that had killed it. A boy with black clothes and spiky hair. He held a sword. The boy looked over his shoulder at Aang and smiled.

"You're safe now."

**Again, so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I will try really hard to post the next one faster. And please review! Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I bet you all thought that I had forgotten about this story and that I wasn't going to write another chapter. But I DID! And I amazed myself in doing so after so long (does little happy dance). I guess the new season of Avatar inspired me to keep writing… Anyway here is the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter of** **The Chains That Bind Us****! Yeah, I know, I'm a dork…**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Avatar or Kingdom Hearts, because if I did angry mobs of fans would be sending me hate mail and be knocking down my door because new episodes/games would only come out every couple years.**

Chapter 3 

Aang sat there edged against the wall, terrified. The strange kid in black was the only thing between him and the creatures. Aang's heart sped up and he again found himself trembling. He gripped his staff so tight it hurt. The boy shifted in his stance.

'This is the end,' he thought. How could this boy fight off all the creatures, when Aang himself, the _Avatar_, could barely protect himself against them. 'We're finished.'

The creatures jumped and Aang's life flashed before his eyes. Just as he got to the part where he met Appa his reminiscing was interrupted by a slash of bright light. With a swift cut of his blade the boy in black killed three monsters, in mid air. More creatures with wings appeared in the air, and the boy jumped. Without ever touching the ground the boy defeated every one.

Aang stared, stupefied, as the boy gracefully landed. He had beaten all of them without getting hurt, with just a few slashes, without even breaking a sweat. Aang tried to say something but all that came out of his mouth was useless ramblings.

The kid in black turned around and Aang had a full view of his face. He looked happy and confident. There was not a feature on his face that made him look like a warrior. He seemed too nice.

'Of course,' Aang thought, 'that must be what others think about me.'

The boy sprang forward and grabbed Aang's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come with me," he said quickly.

"Wha—," Aang blubbered. "But I, you! I mean…uh, okay—" And with that 'okay' the boy sprinted off, dragging Aang behind him.

He led Aang down some stairs to their right and made a sharp hairpin turn to the left, at the bottom step. He was running through a small area and towards a door with a flame symbol on it. As they were about to reach the small corridor that led to the door the boy picked up his pace. As soon as Aang started to catch up to him, he felt himself hitting something and being thrown back. He rolled across the ground and came to a stop in the middle of the square. Aang sat up and saw the boy sitting up, rubbing his head, not far from him.

"What happened?" Aang asked, clearly confused.

The boy stood up and walked over to the entrance of the corridor. "It's a barrier," he said. He lightly tapped the air in front of him and a ripple of light radiated from the spot, extending towards the walls. Aang's eyes widened. The boy continued, "I was hoping we could get through before they caught on."

Aang didn't like the sound of that. "Before who caught on? What's going on?"

The boy turned towards Aang… he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked worried. "More are going to come. Here. Any minute from now, and we have nowhere to run."

"More what? Those creatures you fought?" Aang asked, now worried also. "But you beat them easily before! Can't you do it again?"

The boy gave a long sigh. "Every time I come through here, this happens. And every time, more and more Heartless shows up. It's like they're trying to keep me away from here." The last sentence he whispered to himself, but Aang heard him anyway. The boy stood there thinking for a moment, but then snapped out of his trance and continued, "I've been fighting a lot lately, and I don't know if I can handle anymore Heartless."

Aang sat in his spot on the ground, where he was to confused to move from. He lowered his head and his eyes drifted to his hand, where he held his…

"My staff!" he exclaimed so loudly, he made the boy jump. He jumped up from the ground using his airbending, with a triumphed expression on his face. "I can use my glider to fly us out of here!" he exclaimed, as he extending the wings on his staff.

"I hate to burst your bubble," the boy said amused. "But that won't work."

"What?" Aang said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe I can fly?"

"No, it's not that. It's just—"

Aang positioned his glider against his back and pushed off the ground. As he ascended higher, he noticed that the kid was clearly not impressed. He stood far below with his arms crossed and a smug expression plastered across his face.

'Pff,' Aang thought. 'This ought to impress him.'

Aang took a sharp incline to set up for a loop he was going to perform. As he reached to about where the rooftops were he hit something and dropped his glider. He fell towards the ground, but managed to make an air cushion before he crashed. He turned and saw the boy was holding his staff.

"Caught it before it hit the ground," he said handing the staff to Aang.

"Thanks," Aang said solemnly, taking back his staff. "You were right. There's no way out."

"Well," the boy said, regaining his cheery disposition. "There is one way." Aang looked at the stranger quizzically. "I need to fight and beat them all. But I will need some help." A wide grin spread across his face. "You look like the hero type to me."

The boy extended his hand. Aang looked worried at first, but then the same wide grin appeared on his face. He took the boy's hand and shook it.

"By the way, my name's Sora."

**Well there it is. Hope it wasn't to much of a disappointment. The next chapter is in the works and should be up soon.**


End file.
